


Rule Me

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Rules, dom!ashton, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:</p><p>"can you do one where luke get's caught fingering himself when he isn't supposed to, so ashton makes him finger himself in front of him and like look at him the whole time and he can't cum without permission. bonus if u add spanking beforehand :))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Me

"Luke, i'll be right back, I'm gonna head to the shop real quick," Ashton says before quickly exiting the door.

That was an hour ago.

Luke knows their "rules." He knows that he's not supposed to touch himself while Ashton's gone. He's never done it before, he was tempted to many times, but he never really did. Now's a different story. Now he needs Ashton, but he's not here. Luke believes that by the time Ashton is back, he'll already be done, relieved of his painful hard on.

He was wrong, so fucking wrong. He's got two fingers inside himself when Ashton walks into the room, "Lukey, breaking the rules are we?" He smirks sitting on the edge of the bed. He pats his lap, looking over at Luke.

Luke hurried to lay himself over Ashton's lap, pushing his ass up slightly for Ashton's pleasure.

"Okay, Princess, how many do you think you deserve?" Ashton asks, running his large hands over Luke's ass.

"T-Ten?" Luke answers hesitantly.

"Sounds about right, count for me, baby," He says, immediately sending the first spanking.

"O-One" Luke gasps, _spank_

"Two-0" _spank_

He flinches with every spanking. They finally reach number 10 and Ashton runs his hands over Luke's now red ass again, leaning down to kiss it.

"Such a beautiful, red, ass. What should we do to you? Oh, I know? How about I fuck you into the mattress & don't allow you to cum. I get to cum, though." Ashton says, smiling against Luke's back, "Alright, Princess, all fours, face in the pillows," Ashton states, allowing Luke to climb off of him.

Luke get's in position and Ashton pulls him to the foot of the bed, where he's standing. Luke grabs a pillow and lays his head on it, his hand crossed above his head. Ashton doesn't bother to get undressed and just unzips his pants, taking out his cock and slapping it against Luke's hole.

"Get me the lube, Princess, I don't wanna hurt you to bad," Ashton smirks, Luke leans forward towards the bedside drawer and get the lube, handing to Ashton.

"Good boy," He slicks himself up and starts pushing into Luke. Once his hips hit Luke's ass he grabs Luke's hips, and begins to pound into him.

Luke's a moaning mess, he's gripping the sheets and whimpering loudly. Ashton's pretty sure the neighbors can hear him.

He reaches under himself to stroke his cock but Ashton grabs both his arms, puts them on his back, and traps his wrist together, "Your not gonna cum yet, baby boy," Ashton groans.

"Ash, please, I won't do it again." Luke whimpers.

"You won't learn unless you've gotten a proper punishment," Ashton says, smirking.

Luke begins to clench around Ashton, wanting to get him off as soon as possible. Ashton notices this, "There you go, baby, get me off."

Ashton cums with a loud grunt, pausing to release inside of Luke. Luke spreads his legs wider, hoping Ashton will help him cum too. Ashton does, reaching a hand around amd stroking Luke's cock. Luke cums with a whimper of, "Yes, Ashton."

While getting cleaned up Luke says, "Now I know you take rules seriously."

Ashton laughs and get's onto the bed with Luke, "I take rule that involve my baby seriously," He says against Luke's neck.

Luke blushes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashton says, cuddling Luke harder

**Author's Note:**

> hope you emjoyed that!
> 
> comment prompts if you want!


End file.
